The Rise of Scourge
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: The Rise of Scourge super edition along with unanswered questions. Such as: Did Scourge ever love, what made him so upset when he killed that rogue?
1. Chapter 1

_Everybody wants happiness, nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain. ~Unknown_

* * *

[Anyone's Pov]

A small black kit sat in the corner of a dusty windowsill. His eyes were likes chips of ice, he had one snow white paw, and a sleek black coat like glossy raven feathers. A scuffle interrupted the dull silence in the dark of the room. Two kits were wrestling and rolling around just outside their mother's basket. Socks was the name of the biggest tom kit, he had green eyes, thick black fur,white paws, tail tip, and underbelly. Ruby, the only she-kit, was a light gray with fiery amber eyes. The youngest kit watched his siblings sadly. He was the runt of the litter, but he would out to be the most dangerous cat the two-leg place had ever seen. His name was Tiny, better known as Scourge, the notorious leader of Bloodclan

* * *

[Tiny's Pov]

Tiny sat at the edge of the soft basket with fluffy bedding. Socks and Ruby were always tussling and messing around. Never would they let him join though. Tiny was always being nagged at. His mother, Quince, never helped much at all. All she did was tell them not to do it again and that they ought to know better. Socks and Ruby just got worse after those chats claiming that Tiny couldn't defend himself. He would show them one day. Caught up in his daydreams Tiny didn't notice his sibling rolling towards him. Socks and Ruby roughly knocked Tiny over and he let out a faint mew. Socks and Ruby took no notice. Quince heard this and ran over to her kit's aid.

With anxious eyes mewed agitated, "Ruby, Socks, come here at once!" Tiny sighed, no matter what momma said Socks and Ruby would still pick on him with constant jeering and sneering.

"Yes mama?" Ruby crept over towards her mother with wide innocent eyes. Socks followed close behind. Quince's gaze grew more stern as she looked at her troublesome kits. They however didn't flinch.

"You shouldn't play so roughly with your brother! You know better than that," Quince's gaze hardened like a stone.

Ruby protested, "But momma he's too weak, and he mewls too much. He always gives away where he is. It's no fun to play with him." Socks was nodding at every word his sister said. Tiny slumped down and his shoulders seemed to give away. I hate being small...All I want is for my brother and sister to like me. I'd grow if I could.

Quince's voice grew sharper against Ruby's protests, "He's your brother Ruby. You should treat him better. I don't want to see rough-housing like that again." Then Quince's tone softened, "Kits today we're going out to the garden." Tiny's gaze brightened and a small smile played across his face. None of them had been outside before. Even Socks and Ruby looked excited about it.

The kind house-folk that feed us are out there too. They started putting something around our necks. It's called a collar. On the collar was a bell. Whenever I moved it made a little tingly sound. I liked it! After a while Socks, Ruby, and I began exploring. There was so much to see, and things that we had never seen before.

Then Tiny sniffed around a painted white fence. Then he noticed a hole in the fence. It revealed huge acres of land with trees everywhere. Much more things to discover and explore! I think I've heard momma talk about this place a couple of times. Glancing around Tiny saw birds scatter in the sky. I think this is the forest. The grass felt soft beneath his paws, and he relaxed letting the scents of the forest come to him, till a shrill voice broke the silence.

"Tiny! Tiny come here!" Quince's voice rang out.

Tiny padded grumpily back over to the garden. Socks and Ruby were playing a new game. A young two-leg was waving a toy back and forth with them batting at it. I don't think they're doing it right. They should just ponce on it instead. I ran up to them thinking about what to do in my head.

"Can I play?" Tiny asked. Time to show them how to play the game right.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	2. The toy

_favoritism it sucks_

* * *

[Tiny's Pov]

Ruby's gaze was hard like a stone and almost seemed colder than ice. It was unwelcoming and unsettled Tiny's fur. Tiny was only thinking a few things though, please just say yes. Ruby casually drew her paw over her ear and paused thinking. She stopped for a moment then answered, "I guess."

Tiny watched as the younger two-leg dangled the toy playfully. His icy gaze studied every move until he got the pattern. Then Tiny crouched down and lowered his hackles. Then he pounced and flew threw the air. In his mouth was now the toy. It was soft, fluffy, and kind of ticklish. Tiny felt a rush of pride, "I got it! I got it!"Socks and Ruby would be amazed, wouldn't they?

Socks stormed after his brother fuming. In fact Tiny almost thought he could explode from the pure look of hatred his brother shot him. Roughly he growled, "Give me that!" He grabbed the toy and jerked away from Tiny's mouth.

Tiny looked up with hurt filling his eyes. What had he done this time? Surely you were supposed to grab the toy instead of bat at it like they did? He mewed slightly in confusion.

Ruby glared at her brother with a heated glance that scorched his fur and made it prickle with heat. She hissed slightly, "You're no fun. You don't play it right."

Now Tiny was just even more confused, "But I got it!" Socks however took no notice of this and grumbled. Ruby spat at Tiny one last time before handing the toy back to the two-leg. She continued to bat at it leaving Tiny in despair.

~~~~~~~~~ Time Lapse ~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening Tiny had the forest cats on his mind. For some unknown reason he just wanted to know more. His curiosity flared up in his mind. Questions were spinning in his head making it hurt. What was there life like. Would him, Socks, ruby, and Quince go there one day? Would he ever even see the wild cats who lived there one day, "Mama?"

Quince was curled gracefully up in the basket with her three kits. She looked up, "Yes Tiny?"

Tiny looked up at her thoughtfully, "Do you know about...about the forest?"

Quince smiled slightly at the thought of her mate, Jake, who admired them until the end, "A little bit. It didn't scare your father as much as it scared me. He explored it there a couple of times and told me about it. It's a dark and shadowy place. The cats who live there are quick and ferocious."

While Quince was telling the story, Socks started creeping up on Ruby. Ruby. was washing her face and knew nothing of her brother quietly sneaking up on her. Socks took this to his advantage and pounced onto his lounging sister. Ruby let out a squeal and playfully attacked Socks back, but Tiny continued to listen to his mother's story intently.

Quince continued the tale, "They have to fight everyday to survive. They face awful monsters, and all kinds of beasts. Only the strongest warriors make through." Quince's last few words had really upset her. Her tone had saddened and her tail slightly drooped.

Tiny however looked amazed at how the forest worked, "Will we ever go to the forest mama?"

Quince smiled lovingly, "No Tiny. Forest cats have fleas. You're safe here." Gently she drew her tongue over Tiny's forehead. _Gross, Tiny thought!_ Tiny was greatly appalled by this one simple action. Socks and Ruby smirked evilly with flashing eyes.

Quince said in a much harder tone. Her voice had a new edge to it, "I mean it this is the place for you. Those savages are a scourge on the name of all good cats." _A scourge? _Tiny fell asleep with that one simple word on his mind.

Quince smiled at her two kits and quickly crossed the room in a single bound. She sat on the cushion of a two-leg's chair and looked at a picture of her ginger mate Jake, "You would have been proud of your kits my love. Strange that none of them have your ginger fur...but I see your spirit in them just the same."

* * *

**_REVIEW_ PLEASE!**


End file.
